This Love fixed
by amberle-elvengrl
Summary: Sorry for the spelling erros
1. Default Chapter

NO I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR THE OTHERS...but can I keep Fluffy.  
  
This Love  
  
Story By : Amberle  
  
Song By : Maroon 5  
  
Chapter 1 : Verse 1  
  
(I was so high I didn't recognize the fire burning in her eyes)   
  
Kagome stepped into the hot spring with a sigh. " I cant believe he left me for her....again.  
  
I guess he really doesn't love me after all." She sighed again and settled into the water and   
  
began to bath. Sesshomaru had been musing to himself about his latest plane when he heard and   
  
all to familiar voice . It was the human girl that traveled with his stupid half-breed brother.   
  
" I wonder why she care for him so...WHAT ...I don't care why did I think that....well....ok so   
  
I do desire her...beside I've been watching her for a while now...." Sesshomaru mentally kicked   
  
himself and sighed " She wouldn't ....she might...I could steal her from my brother...besides he  
  
breaks her heart too much." With that thought he growled the protective side coming out in him.  
  
(The chaos that controlled my mind)  
  
He sighed as he watched her. He remembered the first time her saw her. She was so innocent looking   
  
but at that time all he cared about was getting his fathers fang. He was furious when the   
  
half-breed got it. But what amazed him was the fact that she was the one to pull the sword from   
  
its resting place. He mused how from that day he had followed the secretly , watching her   
  
He only fought with his brother to see her. She had definitely impressed him with her hot temper  
  
and how she always managed to put on a smile when she was sad. He sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
HE had indeed fallen for this girl , not that he would admit it *I wish...* he was about to think  
  
when he heard Kagome begin to cry. Kagome quickly clears her tears and gets out of the spring and   
  
dresses. Suddenly Inuyasah come running out of the woods. "Kagome , will you listen to me ...."   
  
he begins but Kagome cuts him off . "I DONT WANNA HEAR YOUR EXCUSES , I'm leaving Inuyasha," and  
  
with a cold glare," and I don't intend to come back, I always hate being your second best." And   
  
with that said she took off into the wood tears streaming down her face.  
  
(Whispering goodbye as she got on a plane never to return again, but always in my heart.)  
  
(*chorus* This love has taken it toll on me )  
  
Sesshomaur watches the scene below and grows when he smells her tears . He jumps down out of the  
  
tree and looks at his brother with one of those death glares. " You know brother, you should   
  
take better care of your women...that's how you lose them." and with that said he takes off after   
  
Kagome.  
  
(She said goodbye too many times before and her heart is breaking in front of me )  
  
Kagome falls to her knees by the well , her tears falling freely upon the ground. She quickly  
  
wipes her tears away when she hears footsteps approaching her. "I said I was leaving Inuyasha, go  
  
away" " But I am not my brother." Kagome quickly looks up into the face of a certain person  
  
(actually demon) she knows all to well. "Sesshomaru" she manages to say through sobs. He kneels  
  
down in front of her. "I promise that, this Sesshomaru, doesn't intend to hurt you." he says in a  
  
soothing voice. Kagome before anyone could blink (a.n : I did so :P~~) threw herself into his arms  
  
(I have no choice cause I wont say goodbye anymore)  
  
He wraps his arm around her and holds her close . Kagome in a meek little voice says " take me with  
  
you to the wastelands...make me forget all that has happened." This of course shocked Sesshomaur  
  
(a.n. Shocked me too). He nodded his head and stood up with her still holding on to him.   
  
he formed his cloud underneath then and took on into the skies. He was going to take her as she  
  
requested, he was taking her to him home .  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay so what do u ppl think...I have the other two-chapters kind of finished not really but write me   
  
and tell me what you think.   
  
Can't wait for your reviews. 


	2. Verse two

*sighs * No I don't own any inuyasah character or this song.  
  
OK Hi again, sorry it too soooo long to up date but had some stuff to do for school . I really didn't like writing this chapter.. cause I loath Kikyo....but she is the only person I could see fit for this verse with inuyasha...dont worry sessy / keg fans I have a chapter just for them coming up .; )  
  
  
  
OK I wont keep you waiting   
  
Hers chapter two  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
( I tried my best to feed her appetite keep her coming ever night)  
  
Inuyasha lies on his back breathing heavily . He had come to Kikyo again . Every since Kagome left thing weren't as fun with Kikyo but he still keep going straight back to her.(A/N: OOO she is evil...I hate her) HE never seemed to satify Kikyo anymore. He was grateful when she would finally tire and fall asleep or leave.  
  
(So hard to keep her satisfied.)  
  
He placed Kikyo on the ground and went to the hot spring to bath. He sighed when he reached the spring , remembering how Kagome would always want to take a bath. he steps into the spring and beings to wash himself. Kikyo and Kagome , he now realized , were really two different people.   
  
Kikyo woke and smiled to herself. She could live like this. She was after all his fist and only , if she had anything to say about it, love . She smiles evilly to herself and walks to the spring.   
  
(Keep playing love like it was just a game , pretending to feel the same.)   
  
Inuyasha looks up as Kikyo steps into the spring and looks around . She smiles at him and wade over . She settles behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulder . One of her hand goes up to play with on of his puppy ears. (A/N They're cute sure , but Sessy's ears are cutter :P) She moves around in front of him and gives him a quick kiss . " Will I see you tomorrow?" he nod his head yes . She smiles and gets out .  
  
(Then turn around and leave again.)  
  
Inuyasha sighs and watches Kikyo. But who is he to complain, he has the woman he loves.....or loved . He should be happy ....right. Inuysahs rubs his for head and sits on the edge of the water.  
  
(This love has taken it toll on me She said goodbye to many times before )  
  
Beside he did agree to go to hell with her when the time came . So why is he so worried about Kagome.   
  
(And her heart if breaking in front of me .)  
  
He heaves another heavy sigh and gets out of the water, dresses and leave to find the rest of the group.  
  
(And I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore.)  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Amberle: Are you happy you un grateful....*grumble grumble*  
  
Kikyo : *rolls her eye* No but I guess it will do you low life   
  
Amberle: LOW LIFE .... ok that it in my next story your going to die a slow and painful death.  
  
*Amberle walks off to her desk to plot*  
  
OK so how did you guys like it.....I didn't but that's for my hatred towards kikyo....*Blinks at the sessy/kag fan glaring at her* He he Dont worry The rest of the story is nothing but them I swear. I had to do this with kikyo...She fit the part. well anyways tell me what you think. 


	3. Verse 3

*Sigh* No I don't own any of the Inuyasha character or this song. *Sighs*  
  
Ok hi again. This Chapter is kind of lemony so Be warned. This is for the entire sessy/kag fan.   
  
Sessy/Kag : *glare at author* Hurry up already.  
  
Author :*Rolls her eyes at them *  
  
Pixie : You know u really do take to long.  
  
*sigh* well here is the story Enjoy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(a year or so later)  
  
(I'll fix these broken thing . Repair your broken wings)  
  
Kagome lies on the bed , tracing the muscles of Sesshomaurs (A.N : gorgeous , god like ....ok sorry got lost in thought.) chest. He starts to purr (A.N *rolls eyes* actually it a content growl * glares at fluffy) He slowly opens his eyes and looked at Kagome. She giggles when he pins her to the futon and runs her hand down his new arm. He nuzzles her neck and licks his marks on the side of her cheeks . Kagome shiver and wraps her arms around him. Sesshomaru start to kiss her neck working his way down .  
  
(And make sure everything is alright.)   
  
  
  
She responded so wildly and passionately that he almost lost his control. At the base of her neck he nipped, licked, and sucked until she was moaning his name. Her breasts were begging to be caressed . He started with the right one. Her moans were driving him crazy and making him go faster. Switching to his mouth , he couldn't get enough of her taste. She was giggling and moaning, the combination nearly drove him over the edge. She began to buck her hips wanting to be complete . His hand moved to hold her down on the futon.   
  
(My pressure on your hip , sinking my figure tip into every inch of you cause I know that what you want me to do )   
  
Sesshomaru position himself above her entrance. Pushing into her slowly, she gasped and hugged him tight, pulling him down onto the futon. He smirked as she screamed his name over and over again as he pushed in and out of her . After a few more thrust they both climaxed . He pulled slowly out of her. They lay there , breathing hard and kissing. Suddenly , a cry from the across the hall catches their attention. Kagome smiles and gives him on last kiss and gets out of bed and puts on her night robe. "I'll go get him. " Sesshomaru sighs and smiles when she leaves. He get up and gets dressed himself and sit back on the futon. Kagome comes walking back in with their son. "I think he just wanted some attention. " She sits down on the bed beside him and rocks him. Sesshomaru looks at him and call his sons name " Steel" the little pup look at his father and yawns falling back asleep in his mothers arms. Sesshomaru smiles at his family and strokes his son hair.   
  
(This love has taken it toll on me , she said goodbye too many time before and her heart is breaking in front of me , and I have no choice , cause I wont say goodbye anymore.)   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay what do yall think.... cause this is the last chapter....unless u want more....please review.   
  
O for you people who are wondering why the baby's name is Steel... I got it from a dragon lance book ,....I think it means half....elf....or something.   
  
Author : *grabs baby from Kagome * Oooo he so cute he looks like his daddy. 


End file.
